


Worth a Million

by Mirror_Verse, nekoshojo



Series: Mirror-Verse [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, Unresolved Romantic Tension, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoshojo/pseuds/nekoshojo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are spending their Tuesday afternoon in a park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth a Million

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caffeinatednightowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatednightowl/gifts), [NinaRooxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaRooxx/gifts), [hernameisgeorge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameisgeorge/gifts).



> Awesome art done by [Nekoshojo](http://nekoshojo.tumblr.com).

It was a sunny Tuesday afternoon as Dean and Castiel were sitting on the grass in a park near their university. Castiel had to do some art homework for his classes and drew the scenery in front of him in his sketch book with three different pencils.

Dean – the good friend that he was – kept him company while lying next to him in the grass with his earphones on and listening to music with his eyes closed. It was nice to spend this beautiful day with his best friend and procrastinating.

After he listened to the last tunes of “The Struggle Within” on The Black Album by Metallica, Dean sat up and peered over, interested on Cas’ doodle while taking off his earphones and tucking away the iPod.

“Dude? You’re sure that this thing belongs there?” Dean pointed on the drawing at the fountain in the middle of the piece of paper. “And this tree is not even there. You’re making things up.”

Annoyed, Castiel glanced at his friend. “If you think you’re able to do it better, okay. Go ahead. Do it.” And with these words he grinned at the taller man with a coy smile, turned over a page in his sketch book and handed it over. Surprised, Dean stared at the blank sheets of paper in his hands.

“Huh, you’re gonna regret that.” Dean took one of Cas’ pencils out of his hand, tucked up his legs and laid the book against his thighs. He looked up and observed the scenery of the park, sighing. Frustrated, he scratched his temple with the end of the pencil and after that he concentrated on the paper and on the lines he was drawing.

Castiel watched, amused, as Dean sketched a few horizontal lines, some trees every kindergarten child could have drawn better, one oddly looking oval for the fountain and three stick figures. The dark-haired boy couldn’t stop himself and began to laugh.

“What? I said I’m not good with this art stuff.” Dean grinned at his friend and returned the sketch book to his owner. He listened to the sound of Cas’ fading laughter – he would never admit it but it was the most wonderful sound he had ever listened to. And damn him if he would ever stop making Cas laugh.

“I know, Dean.” Castiel looked at him with a smile so fond Dean could feel this warm fuzzy sensation starting to spread out inside his stomach. Never. Never ever would he make Cas sad again.

“Wait, I forgot to sign it. Someday when I’m famous this piece of crap will be worth a lot of money. I can feel it.”

\--

When Castiel got home that day, he switched on the light in the hall and laid his shoulder bag down on the floor. The whole apartment was quiet and dark; no roommate in attendance. He untied his shoes and slipped in the kitchen. With his hand firmly holding onto the handle he looked at the dirty white of the fridge door, empty except three magnets and one little grocery list, until the corners of his mouth went upwards. 

Castiel rushed back into the hall and fumbled with this shoulder bag to take out his sketch book and rip out a page of paper. He returned to the fridge and used the magnets to hold the paper in place on the door. He looked at the sketch Dean had drawn in the park and couldn’t stop smiling.

Even if it was worth a million dollars someday Castiel knew he would never sell it. Never.


End file.
